Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 7a
As so often happens when I write, I got distracted by an idea that I had floating around in my head for a couple months now. While working on part 4, detailing Graydon and Corana's relationship and building up to the current timeline, I had to jump ahead to work on this. While writing Of Blood and Honor, I've put a lot of tragedy into the lives of the Strykia family. They are my Kennedy's. But don't forget that I'm also playing Graydon Strykia in an active SW RPG campaign. He doesn't always get to save the galaxy, both in writing and in the game. But I wanted to rain a little happiness in. There's still a lot of tragedy left to go through. Part 7 has dealt with a lot of issues, but I always try to bring the story back around to the center of it all. Family. That's essentially what Blade's fighting for. I apologize ahead of time, but I did a fair share of jumping around from point-of-view to point-of-view in this piece, just to paint a broad picture. As of now, this is the first, rough draft without much edit or treatment. Of Blood and Honor Part 7a: Reunions Business on the shadowport went on as it did every day, with the normal smugglers and other, unsavory types traveling through, using Phantom Station as a stop-over to somewhere else. Exiting one of the hanger areas, Romena and Nessa walked along, chatting as Jolee brought up the rear. Nessa, as she usually did lately, had her head buried in a datapad as they walked along. “So what’s so important in there?” Ro asked as they walked down the corridor towards the promenade. “The bounty list I downloaded at Manchi. This is so strange.” Nessa responded, almost absently. “What about it?” “Hmmm. Oh, right.” Nessa answered. “It’s been a while since our last download… before Rotex and all. Anyway, I always check to see where the bounties on the group are and this time it’s different.” “The group? Oh, you mean CJ and the big guy.” Ro answered her own question. “Yeah. CJ’s bounty is still the same, but the wanted status on Blade has disappeared. It says he’s been detained.” Nessa said, not looking up from her pad. “You mean they caught him?” Ro asked, but it was a rhetorical question. She knew that Blade had been and probably was still was on the station. “No way. He’s still here. I smell trouble. I gotta find CJ.” Nessa said as she turned to take a turbolift up to Operations. A minute later, Nessa stepped off the lift in to the Operations center, the heart of Phantom Station. Looking around, Nessa quickly spotted CJ talking with Rena near the door to Rena’s office. She hurried over to the pair, which CJ noticed right away. “What’s up, blondie?” CJ asked with a big smile. “I think we’ve got trouble.” Nessa responded. “I just got back from Manchi with Jolee and Ro.” “What kind of trouble?” Rena asked with concern thick in her voice. Rena could easily go on the defensive when the word trouble came up on board her station. Phantom Station was her life and her source of profit. “Okay… I downloaded the latest bounty list on Manchi. Like I do sometimes because you like to know, I checked to see where your bounty was.” Nessa began to explain. “And I’m catching up with some of the other big shots?” CJ grinned. “No, you’re the same.” Nessa said, almost dismissively. “It’s Blade. His bounties have all changed. His real name has dropped off the list and is marked as detained. It says he’s been captured. But Dane Sandoval and Jacen Cole have also changed: They’ve been combined. The bounty is for a live capture only, but listed as needing to use extreme caution.” CJ and Rena both knew that after their run-in with the Imperials on Zamora and the couple times Graydon had had to deal with the Empire had put a price on his head, listed under his assumed identities. But the Imperials had finally pieced together that Jacen and Dane were the same person. The Zamora heist probably put a big mark on him. CJ drew the logical conclusion quickly. “Wait. If they know that both of his false ID’s are the same person, that means they’re investigating him. Oh frak.” CJ said. “What? So they know that Jacen and Dane is the same person. What’s the issue?” Rena asked. “If they investigate him, then they may track him back to Coyn and to his aunt. She’s wanted by the Empire just because of her bloodline, not to mention that she’s also a known Jinsai. The Imps in the Maridis Sector want the Jinsai dead just as bad as they want all Jedi dead.” CJ answered. “Okay. That is an issue.” Rena responded. “Oh ho.” Nessa cut in. “Didn’t Graydon hide his cousin with his aunt?” “Double frak! Yes!” CJ started to get seriously concerned. “A Jinsai and a little girl with a lightsaber. This is really not good.” “What do you want to do?” Nessa said, looking at both women, waiting for a plan. “Graydon’s put too much work into reuniting my family and keeping us safe. He got shot trying to defend people he barely knows too.” CJ refered to their recent trip to Socorro in which Graydon had been shot trying to rescue Shasharra Atraydes and her friend. CJ would have left them to the slavers, but Graydon was always doing things like that. He put himself in the line of fire all too often for the safety and freedom of others. “Okay. So we go rescue his family and bring them here.” Nessa said, matter-of-factly. “No. This isn’t a smuggling run. And you know he’s not going to let us do this solo.” Rena put in. “We need to go in prepared. “What do you have in mind?” CJ asked Rena. “A tactical strike just in case.” Rena gave a devious smile. CJ knew that look. It usually meant that Rena was going to make sure she had the upper hand. “Jev and Ulic are still here. We get Jolee, along with those two, and possibly a couple of the RoSec boys to tag along. We get planet-side and snatch them, hopefully before the Imperials show up.” “An extraction. I can do that.” Nessa put in. “We do it right this time. CJ, you, and me will stay with the Lightning’s Ride while the others put down on Coyn and do the pick-up.” Rena said, motioning to CJ and Nessa. “We’ll be the getaway ship and the orbital monitors.” “Taless is going to be leaving for Coyn tomorrow too.” CJ added in. I’m pretty sure Graydon’s planning on going with him.” “Not if Taless has to do a job to get some credits for fuel.” Rena said with a cocky smile. “I’ll distract Graydon. You two round up the team and prep Taless to come along as back-up.” The three ladies quickly departed from Operations, ready to perform their own operation. ♦ Captain Tanda Pryl waited with calm diligence as the troop shuttle touched down in the hangar of the ISD Thunderflare. A quick look to her left and right showed that her guard was at full attention, looking impeccable as always. This visit was anything less than ordinary and she wanted to make sure that her crew looked top notch. Straightening her uniform one last time, Tanda flipped her long blonde braid back and stared ahead. The ramp to the shuttle opened and a squad of red stripped Stormtroopers came down to stand on either side of the ramp. The pair that followed them was mismatched, causing Tanda to raise an eyebrow. The one she knew from reputation alone. The female was the psychotic guard of Inquisitor Harkness known only as Deathstryke. This twisted abomination was rumored to be the cruelest of the Inquisitorous. Having her on board gave Tanda a chill. The cyborg was rumored to have once been a normal person, until Syanne Harkness had got a hold of her. The rumored torture that the poor girl had gone through had broken her mind, making her into a psychotic and cold killer. Not only that, but Deathstryke was rumored to have a demented sense of humor when she got anxious. She was Harkness’ hound and servant, a lunatic that only cared for her master now. Next to her was a young man with hair drawn back into many small braids. His features were handsome, but he appeared to have an almost permanent frown etched on his face. Who he was, was a mystery. The pair marched up to Tanda and her ranks, stopping in front of her. The man gave her a ceremonious bow. “Welcome aboard the Thunderflare and welcome to the Elrood Sector.” Captain Pryl said as she returned the courtesy to the man. “Thank you, Captain.” The man responded. “I am Inquisitor Rurak Pensar, apprentice to High Inquisitor Harkness.” “Might I inquire to why you’ve come to the Elrood Sector, Inquisitor?” Tanda was afraid to ask the question, but she had to attempt to allay her trepidation. To have an Inquisitor on board her ship didn’t bode well, usually. It was usually bad, especially when the Inquisitor had a squad of elite Stormtroopers with him. Those Stormtroopers, the Blood Hunters, were supposedly trained to hunt Jedi and Force-sensitives. She was a Force-sensitive. “We are following a lead concerning a fugitive from justice.” Inquisitor Pensar said. “Once our business is concluded, we will depart your company. It shouldn’t take long.” Pensar handed her a datapad with his orders detailed on it. “So this is in regards to possible rebel activity on Coyn. The Thunderflare is ready to assist in anyway we can.” Tanda said as she read the orders. “No. This is a matter of security to the Empire. That is all you and your crew need to know.” With that Pensar and Deathstryke collected their Stormtroopers and made their way out of the hangar. ♦ Moraine had been around Force-sensitive children enough to know when there was trouble brewing. Since Rashara had come to stay with her on Coyn, Aleisha and the girl had become fast friends, despite their age difference. Most of the time, Moraine let the girls be children doing the things that so many other children did. But over the past two days, Rashara had been withdrawn and brooding. Her eyes, normally bright with the Antrixian blue glow, had been downcast and lacking their deviant sparkle that they sometimes had. Aleisha was also giving Rashara a wide berth. “Are you sure you’re alright, Sabre?” Moraine asked. “Yes… Okay, no. I’m not.” Rashara said, answering to her Jinsai honor name. “Something’s not right.” “Like what?” Moraine was suddenly becoming more alert, aware of her surroundings. “It’s like a sick feeling in my stomach.” Rashara responded. “Your aunt use to say that that’s from a disturbance in the Force.” Moraine said. “As you grow stronger, you’ll be able to sense it better and identify it.” “I know. It’s just… Wait! Somebody’s coming!” ♦ Outside the starport city of Im’Tra’Tal, a lone figure crept through the darkness. His features were masked by the insect-like helmet he wore. The modifications to his armor were far from factory spec, not that his armor had come from an assembly line anyway. The IR/UV sensors combined with the auditory and terrain-mapping sensors gave him a one hundred-eighty degree field of vision as he made his way through the scrub and grasses that bordered the primary road he was following. This moment, even though he’d crept up on numerous Imperial outposts and sentry positions, made his stomach twist into knots. It’s okay. This is no different than any of the last fifty surveillance jobs, he thought to himself. Breathe easy. What are they going to do if they spot me before I spot them? Probably invite me in for a cup of tea and then they’ll want to catch up with the latest news from back home. Sure. That’s exactly what they’ll do. Sarcasm came easy when he got nervous. He’d been on the hunt for his target for close to a year now. Finally, he was this close to getting his mark. ♦ Moraine ran to the closet and grabbed her Warblade out of it, the weapon that she had spent most of her earlier life wielding. Out of its sheath, she directed the two girls to go into the basement and lock the door. Once the girls had complied, she slowly opened the door and stepped out. Trusting in her Jinsai training, Moraine began to circle her small home, looking for intruders. As she rounded the second corner, she came face-to-face with two individuals, standing in the shadows of the night. One tall and one about the same height, Moraine couldn’t make out any of their features due to the darkness and the cloaks the two wore. Moraine immediately went into her guard position, bringing her blade up and at the ready. “Lower your weapon, Shadowsong. We’re here as friends.” Came a male voice from one of the two people standing in front of Moraine. “I don’t know who you are, but you’re not welcome here.” Moraine growled. “I see that motherhood has made you as fierce as you were as a teen, Moraine.” Came a female voice. Immediately, Moraine dropped her blade to the ground. She recognized that voice. “Can it be?” Moraine spoke, emotion welling up in her throat, almost choking her words. “Marissa?” “Hello my near-sister.” Marissa spoke as she stepped towards Moraine. “The years have been kind to you.” Without a word, Moraine took her departed brother’s wife in her arms in a tight hug. Years of worry and wondering washed away from her in that instant. It had been nearly twenty-two years since Moraine had seen Marissa. The last time had been on the landing platform of the High Palace of Antrixies, when Marissa had entrusted the care of the twins to Moraine. Moraine had wondered about Marissa’s fate every day of every year. Finally, she broke the embrace. “It’s really you! Who is this with you?” Moraine asked. “You know him, Shadowsong. Although he’s grown quite a bit since you last saw him.” Marissa spoke. “Therryn?” Moraine asked as she turned towards the cloaked man. “Sorry for the sneakiness, aunt Moraine.” Therryn said as he removed his cowl, allowing his long blonde hair to fall freely. The bright, red glow around the irises of his eyes showed that he was smiling. “It was Wynd’s idea.” “After all this time…” Moraine said, almost absently, caught up in the moment. Tears of happiness were right on the surface and her eyes were ablaze with a brilliant blue glow. “Come in. You have to meet the girls.” “There’s no time for that, Moraine.” Marissa spoke up, pulling Moraine closer to the wall. “Marissa? What’s happened to your eyes?” Moraine asked, interrupting, as she noted the pale scar running across Marissa’s face once there was more light to see by. She could see a dim glow coming from her eyes, but they lacked the irises like other Antrixians. Somewhere in the past few years, Marissa had been wounded. “This is the price one pays for being arrogant enough to think that one can reach the summit of the mountain and be done climbing. There’s always another peak that’s higher, needing to be climbed.” Marissa said humbly as she reached up to run a finger over the scar. “Reaper left me with this scar for my arrogance. But the Force has given me new eyes. I see better through the Force now than I ever did before. That’s why I’ve come.” “What is it?” Moraine asked. “The Imperials are coming. Now, as we speak. Thank the Force we weren’t too late. Where are the twins?” “Graydon is somewhere near Manchi, last I knew and Allyson is operating with a rebel cell. Why?” “The Imperials are unveiling a plot to draw us out, I believe. They say that the twins are on Antrixies, cooperating with the Imperials. The news is that Draygan is dead also.” Marissa said, almost dismissively. “I find it all hard to believe.” “You can’t be serious?” Moraine said, stunned. “Graydon and Allyson would never turn to the Imperials.” “You would know best. You raised them and trained them.” “Yes. Both harbor a strong resentment for the Empire.” Moraine responded. “I don’t know if that’s a good thing.” Marissa replied. “Negative feelings can lead down a dark path.” “No. Not like that. The twins are Jinsai, fully trained. Their emotions may be negative towards our enemy, but I always trust each of them to let it fuel the fire to do the right thing. You would be proud of your children.” “I have no doubt. I’ve felt ripples in the Force that can only be coming from my children. Blade is growing in strength. So is Katana. A mother just knows these things, even though it’s been so long since I saw my babies. The prophecy is drawing near and the weave of the Force is becoming more complex. There are other factors at work here, outside of the twins.” “For twenty-five years, I have trusted in your words. I still do.” Moraine said as she straightened, standing proud, just like the Jinsai Warrior she was. “What would you have me do?” “Get your family and leave. You must leave now.” Marissa said, looking off towards the starport city of Im’Tra’Tal. “There is a dark presence here, on Coyn, right now. This will be the last time you run, I promise. But you have to hurry. Therryn and I will buy you as much time as we can.” Moraine picked up her Warblade, turned, and rushed back into the house to collect the girls. ♦ The cargo speeder wasn’t going anywhere near fast enough for Jev’s taste. As he sat in the passenger seat, he absently fingered the safety on his blaster rifle while looking over at the control console of the speeder. His nerves were on end still, after seeing the special-marked Stormtroopers back in the port. “Come on! Step on it.” “Stuff it, Cray!” Jolee spat back from the pilot’s seat. “This crate is moving as fast as it can. I push it any farther and she’ll come apart. Then what?” “Ah frak. If we’re too late…” Jev said peering out the windshield. “Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Came Ulic’s voice from behind Jolee. “Yeah. This is about the spot where we tried to jump CJ’s mom when she was tailing us the last time I was on Coyn.” Jev answered. “We should be able to see the house any second.” The speeder crested a small hill and Jev could make out the small dwelling that Graydon had once called home. The dim outline was about all he could see, but he was sure that it was the same place. His stomach tightened even more. The speeder came to a hurried stop outside the house and the three occupants quickly got out, fanning out as their Rotronian Security training took over. ♦ The armored form just cleared the trees as he approached the house. The whole yard was dark, almost looking abandoned. But the infrared sensors said there was recent residual heat emanating from the house. If no one was there, he’d just missed them. As he surveyed the yard, a speeder truck came to an abrupt stop in front of the house. Three figures moved out of it and began a cautious approach towards the house. As he watched the house intently, the lone figure felt a blade quietly press against the neck of his armor. “You move like a bantha during rutting season, off-worlder.” Came a raspy, deep voice. “It is not wise to make a move against people I consider family.” Robb slowly raised his hands in a non-threatening gesture and turned his head to find a large Coynite, holding a sword to him. Things just got better. “And here I thought my wit had charmed you enough to tell me who crafted such fine blades back at the store.” Robb said, taking inventory on his available options. “Obviously you wanted to chat some more.” “There is no honor in this endeavor you seek.” “Actually, it’s all about honor. That and saving the people you call family.” Robb said. He was steeling himself to go on the offensive against this brute. The Coynite only snorted in response. It was about that time that both Rob and the Coynite had their attention drawn to the sounds of repulsors, off in the distance, coming their way. ♦ Jev pushed the door open to the dark house, carefully peering inside, looking for signs of the family that lived there. In a low crouch, he was tempted to turn his glowrod on to get a better look. Right then, an object whistled through the air and struck the door frame, sending sparks out from the impact. Jev stumbled back, having the end of the blade just miss his face. “Holy kriffing smokes!” He exclaimed loudly. “Jinsai! Jinsai! We’re friendly here!” The blue glow of Antrixian eyes came into view in the doorway. Jev could just make out the slender form of a female, holding the long bladed weapon at the ready. From behind the figure, a bright light turned on, right in his eyes, momentarily blinding him. “Wait Aleisha!” Came Moraine’s voice. “This is one of Blade’s friends.” “Yes!” Jev cried. “We’re the good guys! Listen to your mother.” “What are you doing here?” Moraine asked as she offered her hand to help Jev back up. “CJ sent us. I mean, CJ caught wind that the Imps might have done some backtracking and figured out that you’re related to Blade.” Jev hurriedly explained. At about that time, Ulic and Jolee approached from Jev’s left while another pair approached from his right. Jev glanced over to find a large Coynite pushing another Antrixian along in front of him. Moraine followed Jev’s gaze. “Mer’Karl, what’s going on?” Moraine asked as she stepped out of the door, addressing the Coynite. “I followed this mek’plat from the port to your home, Moraine.” The Coynite said. “I don’t believe he is truly honorable in his intentions. He smells of zee’tah.” “Who are you Antrixian?” Moraine asked, motioning to Robb with her blade. “Lady Strykia. I am Robb Stark, son of Renner Stark of House Stark.” Robb said. He removed his gauntlet and pushed up his sleeve to reveal his House sigil tattoo on his forearm. “I’ve been sent by your brother to find you.” ♦ Rurak Pensar stepped out of the troop transport and stopped for a moment to feel the night breeze on his face. It was a nice change, being in the open air, feeling a fresh, natural wind rather than re-circulated air on a starship. Behind him, Deathstryke came down the ramp in a low prowl stance. Rurak noted that she was alert, ready to hunt. The Stormtroopers known as the Blood Hunters began to fan out as they off-loaded, maneuvering into a dispersed half circle, moving forward, towards their intended target. The commanding officer and most veteran of the Blood Hunters, Commander Cakara, came to stand next to Rurak and Deathstryke. “The squad is ready to proceed on your orders, m’lord.” Cakara said with his mechanically aided voice. “You and your men have your orders, Commander.” Rurak responded, seemingly lost in a thought. “Yes, yes, Cakara.” Deathstryke added. “Time to hunt. Time to play.” As the Commander began to advance away from the pair, Deathstryke was about to follow, but she paused, looking back as Rurak. “Come Pensar. We are close to our prize.” She said with a sadistic tone. “We’ll get to play soon enough.” “There’s something here.” Rurak responded, looking first at Deathstryke, then ahead, in the direction of the house they were advancing on. “I’m sensing a disturbance in the Force.” “Ah… Perhaps the Gai’din are here!” Deathstryke said, almost giggling. “Good! New playthings!” “This is something I haven’t felt before.” Rurak said, beginning to advance now. “I think this is about to get interesting.” ♦ The night had become very quiet and still. It was literally the calm before the storm and anticipation was beginning to run high. As the first trio of Stormtroopers broke through the trees behind the Sandoval house, the first silent strikes of the storm began to occur. The trooper on the left, who was unfortunate enough to be new to the unit, didn’t even have a chance to let out a groan as a sharp blade slid silently between his chest plate and helmet, slicing his throat. Instead of dropping to the ground, a silent shadow gently lowered the man down as his life blood drained down the trooper’s front. The once gleaming white armor darkened and lost its shine. The middle trooper didn’t fair any better. Another stealthy shadow glided up behind him and the sharp blade of a Jinsai Ben’sai Dagger found the gap at the base of his helmet to slide through to the front of his throat. Choking on his own blood, the trooper didn’t even have time to toggle his comlink on to alert the remaining trooper. If these were the dreaded Blood Hunters that he’d heard about, Therryn was far from impressed. So far, this was too easy. Looking over into the shadows, Therryn watched his aunt, Marissa, silently lower the last of the trio of troopers to the ground. He quickly, yet silently looked around, readying himself for more troopers to appear. There was very little notice for Therryn as a whooshing sound soared towards him. Dropping to the ground to avoid the noise, Therryn rolled and then flipped up, into a guard position, ready to defend himself. “Therryn! On Guard!” Marissa shouted as the snap-hiss of her lightsaber sounded from behind him. Therryn turned towards the thud he had heard after ducking and found the silhouette of a female straightening as she began to advance towards him. Therryn slid his knife back in his belt and flung back his cloak to draw his Warblade sword. Glancing to his side, Therryn saw the red glow of another lightsaber coming through the trees towards them. It was a safe bet that the other troopers would be converging on their position as well. “Well, well, well.” Deathstryke taunted as she walked towards Therryn’s position. “Two little Jinsai. This is a bonus. New playthings.” Therryn could just make out some of Deathstryke’s from the dim glow that Marissa’s lightsaber provided. As the cyborg assassin approached him, he felt Marissa back against him. Standing back to back, the Jinsai pair prepared to make their stand. Therryn drew his Warblade free and went into the ready position. “This is not what I expected to find when I accepted this mission.” Rurak casually said as he cleared the trees. “Two more Antrixians. And from the look of it, these two were missed in the initial cleansing.” “You both have the chance to leave now and not face defeat.” Marissa said as she steadied herself, turning to square up with Rurak. “One of these has been missed.” Deathstryke added in, cutting off Marissa. “Lady Strykia, I think. We’ve longed for the chance to find you.” Deathstryke’s comment made Rurak pause. His casual walk changed to a crouching stance as he brought his saber up and to the ready. “I’ve heard the stories and I’ve looked forward to this. I’ve always wanted to face a Jedi or a Gai’din.” Rurak said as he began a slow circle of the pair. “This will bring about my elevation to full Inquisitor quickly.” ♦ CJ sat in the pilot’s seat of the Lightning’s Ride, watching the sensor data stream across her screen with great anticipation. R2-F3 had pinpointed the sensors directly on Jev and Jolee’s location, providing her with a picture of how events were transpiring. Hiding on the top of a bulk freighter, the Lightning’s Ride had the sensor bafflers running to mask its presence and little else besides the sensors running. The dedicated lifeform readouts showed several signs moving towards the house, which CJ could only assume were Imperial troops that had moved in from their transport about a kilometer away. It was time to get the show moving and finish this before it got messy. “Jev. You have to move now. The Imps are almost on your position.” CJ said after keying her comm channel open. Nessa took note and looked over CJ’s shoulder to see the situation panning out on the sensor screen. “Copy that, Ride.” Came a respond back over the comm. “Targets are loaded and we’re moving out. Be advised, we have plus two on our load though.” CJ gave Nessa a questioning look. Nessa shrugged in response. “Copy. We’ll be calling in the finale then.” CJ then responded. Switching over to the other channel, CJ opened the comm. again. “Showstoppers, do you copy?” “Roger, Ride.” Came a response. “It’s time for the curtain call. Proceed with the big bang!” CJ called, a smile creeping across her face. “We’re golden, Ride. On our way to light up the stage!” “Make your hit and get out of there. We’ll rendezvous at the meeting coordinates.” CJ said as she watched two Rotronian Viper fighters detach from the underside of the same freighter she was parked on. The fighters streaked towards the planet, ion engines flashing bright as the dart-shaped fighters accelerated towards their target. “Ride, this is the Ocean. I’m moving now with partial cargo.” Came another voice over the comm. “I’ll pick up the speeder and meet you at the coordinates for the first drop. We better hurry. This one’s getting jumpy.” “Copy, Ocean.” CJ responded. “Tell Deshawn to relax. We know what we’re doing.” CJ looked to Nessa again, just as Rena entered the cockpit. Giving both of her friends a lopsided smile, she shrugged. “At least I think we know what we’re doing.” ♦ Jev slid into the seat nearest the door and looked back towards the house. There was an eerie sense of trouble coming from the house. Jolee hopped into the driver seat and keyed the repulsor to full power, getting the cargo speeder moving. Just as the speeder began to pull away, a blaster bolt flew out from the house, barely missing the front of the speeder. “This is where the fun starts!” Jolee said as she gunned the throttle. “Better move it, sister!” Jev said as he stood to lean out the window and return fire. “The package is inbound.” From the open hatches on the speeder, blaster shots began to rain out, back towards the house, just as the first two Stormtroopers made their way into the open. Between Robb, Ulic, Jev, and Mer’Karl, a hail of blaster bolts began to hammer down into what was Moraine’s front yard as Jolee put as much distance between them and the house as she could. ♦ “Three for the price of one.” Deathstryke said. She flexed her forearms, releasing the vibroblades from their sheaths embedded in her arms. “Our suspicions were true.” Rurak added as he eyed Therryn and Marissa. “If this is High Lady Strykia, then this must be the real Graydon.” “You’d be dead already, if it was.” Therryn spat. “Hmm. Another one of the Strykia brats then. No matter. You all pay the same.” Rurak responded sarcastically. The sound of loud ion engines and blaster fire drew Rurak’s attention for just a brief second. Looking up, he saw what could only be streaks of two starfighters rocketing through the atmosphere towards them. His senses began to flash alarms through the Force at the imminent danger coming his way. “This will have to wait until another time.” Marissa casually said as she straightened. Extending her hand, Marissa sent a wave of energy rippling out in front of her, using the Force to blast kinetic waves into the Imperials, who now stood side-by-side. The effect was immediate, sending the distracted pair off their feet and crashing back into the trees. “It’s time we left also.” She said to Therryn as the sounds of the starfighters drew closer. ♦ “One, two, three!” Corbin Ravelan said as he squeezed the trigger on his flight controls. Two blinding streaks of concussion missiles streaked ahead of his ship, one from his fighter, the other from Bess Demarco’s fighter. Both ships pulled up into steep banks as the missiles found their target, crashing into a rural dwelling on the edge of the starport city of Im’Tra’Tal. The explosion was brilliant, lighting up the countryside and sending a fireball streaking into the sky. Corbin noted that his sensors were showing local fighters launching from the starport, moving on an intercept pattern. His job was done, though. He hoped that everything had gone as planned. Confident that the local ships wouldn’t catch up with the faster Vipers, Corbin continued to climb, racing out of the atmosphere quickly. “C’mon, Bess. Time to head home.” ♦ A couple hours later, the battered Ghtroc freighter that Taless had piloted to Coyn began to drift off into space from behind the Container ship that he and the Lightning’s Ride had hidden behind. He watched it begin to grow smaller out the port window of the docking hatch he’d just sealed. Hopefully, the Imperials would just chalk it up to the getaway ship that it was intended to be. Taless doubted it would have made it back to Phantom Station anyway. His passengers had transferred over from the ship he dubbed Ocean, purely out of the old love and memory of the woman that had captured his heart long ago. For the first time in twenty years, he was feeling very patriotic. His old pride and confidence felt like it was returning. He was beginning to feel whole for the first time in a very long time. After securing the hatch, Taless turned to join CJ and the rest of the passengers on board the Lightning’s Ride. “Good job back there, Taless.” CJ said as he turned around to face her. “That was a damn good touch down and pick up. Any smuggler would be proud of that.” “Thank you Captain Morgan.” Taless responded with a modest smile. Even though he was easily old enough to be her father and had been plying the space lanes years before she even had her own ship, Taless felt out of his element as a smuggler. He viewed CJ and her crew as pros, even if they were “green” by most fringer standards. “Now that we’re down to the last legs of this little trip, I think it’s time you met someone.” CJ ask with a friendly smile. Taless knew who CJ meant. He had deliberately stayed in the Ghtroc’s cockpit during their flight from Coyn, knowing that his daughter was only meters away from him. He knew the importance of the others that he had as passengers. The distraction of his meeting his daughter for the first time had to wait until they were all safe. Well, at least as safe as they could be in this day and age. Taless gave CJ a smile and a nod, following her into the common area of the Corellian freighter. The scene was a little on the chaotic side as CJ and Taless entered the compartment. For the first time in a long time, the ship was overflowing with people. Too many people in fact. Fortunately, the Ride would be jumping to coordinates just outside the Elrood Sector to rendezvous with the Vipers and Taless’ own ship, at which time some of the passengers would switch over to the other freighter, The Lonely Ocean. From there, all four ships would return to Phantom Station. Off to one side, Jev and Ulic were talking to the Antrixian that they had picked up with the Sandoval family, Robb Stark. Once Robb had found out who the rescuers were allied with, he had fallen into a Comrades-in-Arms state that had him sharing war stories with the Rotronians. The Coynite Mer’karl stood silently beside Deshawn Sandoval, who was being seen to by Nessa. He had fended off two Stormtroopers on his own and gotten banged up a bit in the process. Nessa was doing her best to play field medic and patch him up for the trip to the Manchi Sector. Moraine was watching Aleisha excitedly talking with Jolee. CJ recalled that Graydon had mentioned that his young cousin was a huge fan of Jolee Traabo, the swoop racer. Rena was just entering the area and began making her way towards CJ and Taless. As Rena approached, Moraine noticed the newcomers and began her own approach. “I thank you for your help, also, Cassandra.” Moraine said as she neared the trio. “I’m not sure how things might have turned out if you didn’t come to help.” “I’m just the pilot here.” CJ responded with a coy smile. “Most of this was Rena’s doing.” “Oh?” “Yeah. Moraine, let me introduce you to Rena Traabo.” CJ answered. “Well then. Miss Traabo, I’m in your debt.” Moraine said, turning to address Rena. “No you’re not.” Rena responded. “Graydon has enough on his plate as it is. More tragedy in the family wouldn’t make things better.” “How is it that you know my nephew and Cassandra?” Moraine asked. “CJ and I have quite a bit of history together.” Rena replied. “As for Graydon, well…” “Jeesh.” CJ interrupted. “To say this delicately, Rena and Blade are, well, um, a couple.” “Oh.” Moraine stated. Her expression wasn’t one of offense, but more of surprise. “Well, I suppose it was bound to happen.” For the first time in a very long time, CJ saw that Rena was frozen. CJ knew that Rena could deal with thugs and the dregs of the galaxy without a second thought. But this was a different situation all together. CJ didn’t envy Rena in the least bit. It wasn’t every day that your boyfriend’s family, which happened to practically be royalty. CJ would have probably fainted from her nerves by now. Moraine apparently noticed too. “My dear girl,” She said, taking Rena by the hands. “I knew this day would come, but I never expected it to turn out this way. Don’t think for one minute that I disapprove. I think my nephew has followed in his father’s footsteps and chosen a strong, beautiful woman to share his life with.” She then gave Rena a hug before stepping back to address the last of the trio. “You sir,” Moraine said, addressing Taless. “deserve no less thanks. Can I ask your name?” “Captain Taless Bashere, Lady Strykia.” Taless answered. “It is an honor to serve House Strykia and the Commonwealth once again.” This time it was Moraine’s turn to be shocked and silent. She stared for a moment, not quite prepared to have yet another surprise put in her lap. But her surprise wasn’t the biggest of the groups. The quiet Rashara Damodred had been sitting at the crew table, quietly taking everything in. At the announcement of Taless’ identity, the young Jinsai came to life, well before Moraine or anyone else could say anything ahead of her. “What?” Rashara asked, approaching the group. “Is that your real name?” Moraine immediately intercepted the young woman, placing a gentle, guiding hand on her shoulder. “I was a Captain in the Antrixian Defense Force prior to the end of the Clone Wars.” Taless said. He took in the sight of the young Antrixian with fierce, glowing blue eyes. “I was assigned to the Peruvian Sector and attached to the embassy with Ambassador Damodred. My ship tried to leave to aid Antrixies when the Dominion and the Imperials attacked us, but we were nearly destroyed. My heart was crushed back then, nearly twenty years ago. I thought I had lost everything. Now I feel whole again, especially knowing that I have a daughter.” “If you are Taless, why didn’t you marry my mother?” Rashara watched Taless with suspicion. “The honor of the Daughters of the Blade would have never permitted it. I did try, more than once though.” “It really is you…” “Yes it is. I have a daughter.” Taless answered. “All I ever had were stories about you.” Rashara replied back. “I have my father.” “I think we should let these two get to know each other.” Moraine said as she guided Rena and CJ towards the rest of the group and Taless and Rashara embraced each other for the first time. “The Empire doesn’t get to win all the time. Sometimes the good guys get to close the curtains at the end of the show.” CJ responded as she watched the sight. Continue Reading Category:Events